


Right here Waiting

by VanillaStimulant



Category: justice league Superman/Batman
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaStimulant/pseuds/VanillaStimulant
Summary: 电影正联背景，关于道歉&等待的小故事
Relationships: Lord Batman/Lord Superman（Justice Lords Universe）
Kudos: 1





	Right here Waiting

Clark Kent再次探寻着远处Bruce的背影，他穿着棕色的夹克，站在湖边。

一开始Clark并不敢肯定那就是Bruce，四件套是他的常备，直到他艰难的靠近了那个背影一点点，他看见了属于Bruce的侧脸，那一瞬间，梦醒了。  
Clark一周内五次梦见相同的场景，四次在同一时刻醒来。堪萨斯的风让他清醒了不少，他现在正躺在自己的床上，对于自己陌生却熟悉的被褥软软的搭在身上，他眨眨眼睛，天花板上总能浮现出Bruce站在他身边对他说“我买了银行。”

他怎么能不知道自己做了什么。

Diana来找过他，用长辈的口吻缓缓讲述了一遍他的起床气有多么可怕。

“你简直和动物园里解放出来的猛兽没什么区别。”Diana看着Clark。

小镇男孩只是沉默，他不知道怎么去开口，对Bruce，尤其是对Bruce..Clark见过Bruce的很多面，知道他喜欢吃阿尔弗雷德做的小甜饼，也知道如果第二天没有什么重要行程夜训回来他能赖在床上一整天。他见过Bruce绯红色的面颊和挂在眼睫毛上的泪珠。Clark想了想，他从来没见过Bruce亲自向他开口说些爱人间的话。他只是不溢于言表。有几次Clark醒来后想再次闭上眼睛去靠近Bruce的背影，可那都是徒劳。因为他会在清晨之前陷入另一个梦境，那里面，没有Bruce。

Clark自认为他在和Bruce的关系中是主动的一方，可是一周过后他还没有踏出第一步。

他不知道选什么礼物好，Clark站在礼品柜前半天，总觉得这些东西Bruce家里都有卖货的老奶奶也盯着这个小伙子半天“给女朋友？”

Clark吓了一跳，不过还是点点头“那就别送这些啦，实用的东西谁家里都会有。”

老奶奶向Clark招招手，“不如送点花”Clark看着那些鲜嫩的花瓣，“可我不知道...”

“没关系，玫瑰可以解决一切问题。”老奶奶把玫瑰塞给Clark“有时候，这些都是次要的，单单是礼物不值得被等待一辈子那么久。”

韦恩庄园的老管家久违的看见Clark Kent，在看见Clark手里拿的东西就知道自己在接下来的半天甚至更久都没有什么事情了。干脆他也出去转转

“Kent少爷。”他温馨提示“我觉得您最好还是把眼镜摘了”

Bruce正靠在沙发上小憩，他背后零零散散垫了五六个垫子，Clark的脚步声并没有吵醒Bruce，后者仿佛陷入了温柔的织网里，他的呼吸均匀。Clark把玫瑰放在矮柜上的花瓶里，韦恩庄园仿佛因此有了些改变。他轻轻坐在Bruce身旁，只是看着他。他的脸庞，他腰上的伤。

Bruce醒了，只看见Clark直勾勾的盯着自己，半晌都以为自己还在梦里。

“Clark？”

“呃...是我。”Clark调整了坐姿，现在他和Bruce面对面了。

“啊...我睡太久了，你要喝点什么吗？阿福呢？”Bruce想要站起来给他倒杯水，被Clark压着肩膀按了回去，他没敢使劲，现在他不知道Bruce哪里没有伤口。

很长一段时间他们都只是看着对方。Bruce觉得这很不真实，虽然腰上的疼痛再而三的提醒着他，从显示器上看见那一抹红色到今天Clark坐在自己面前，他算是松了口气。他可以忍受思念，有些时候他经常在重复这门功课。但他不能接受Clark忘记了一切，好吧，虽然他不说出来，只有他自己知道那一刻心脏跳动的频率。

直到Clark回来的那一刻。

他经常在等，等待罪犯的出现，等待哥谭上方的蝙蝠标志，等待黎明前的黑暗；他也经常在寻找，寻找伙伴，寻找隐藏在城市角落里的肮脏交易。

等他脱下外套，除了阿福，没人能让他体会到一些，被触动的感觉直到Clark出现。

他总会提前到餐厅等着自己，点些吃的。他会在公寓里等着自己，他明令禁止很多次不许超人出没在哥谭，可是红色披风出现的时候，Bruce总还是感到那么只有一点点的欣喜。

“还疼吗？”Clark伸手摸向Bruce的腰，那儿肿的厉害。Bruce没说话，由着他在周边的皮肤按摩。

“我知道我来晚了，其实...”Clark深吸一口气“在那天我就该说的，”

Clark暂时停下了动作，他说“我知道你一直在等我。”

Bruce抬头，对上了Clark蓝色的瞳仁，他总觉得有些东西在里头闪烁着，跃动着

“是的。”Bruce说“我们都在等你。”

“不，我说的是你。”

Clark想去抱住对面的Bruce，他们离的不太远

“你一直都在等我，”  
“Clark，我欠了你很多，从一开始。”  
“这都是我的补偿。”  
“我最近老是梦见你，你站在湖边的背影。”Clark不知道该说些什么了，他不想让谈话这么快结束Bruce沉默的时候让他非常想把对方揉进怀里，

“I'm sorry.”

好吧，Bruce心软了，他看着超人，他觉得这值得让他等很久，很久很久...Bruce的睫毛闪了闪，放松下来。

“I miss you.”

之后Bruce无意间瞥见老管家在看监控，他不好意思的把那句话之后的内容全部屏蔽。

在阿福转过来之前哥谭王子说“是你说我很久没有约会了而且，我已经等他很久了。”

Bruce摆弄着Clark拿来的玫瑰花，故意没看阿福投来的目光。

End


End file.
